6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape
6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape is a DC Universe set released on December 15th, 2011. It includes the minifigures Batman, Robin, Harley Quinn, The Joker, and The Riddler. It also includesa comic book. Description The main feature of the set is the "evil" funhouse. The funhouse is build on a dark tan base with black stairs going up from the right side. On the left side of the base is a green fortune telling machine with a Riddler manequin on the inside. Above the fortune telling machine, on the second floor is a rollercoaster track where when Harley Quinn's cart is pushed down, bursts through a splitting picture of The Joker at the end. Back on the ground floor, inbetween the fortune-telling machine and the staircase is a large brown arch with red pillers for support. The staircase leads up to an area behind a fence wear there is green wall in the back reading DANGER AHEAD with various question marks and arrows pointing downwards at a trap door. Another red pillar along with the green wall holds up an even higher platform with a winch coloured white and green with green and purple lights in the front. The purpose of the winch is to lower a captured Robin down into a purple barrell of fish and green studs. Next to the roller coaster entrance is a swinging hammer. Between the hammer and trap door, the floor raises a little to give way for a red and black checkerboard platform for The Joker. When a knob in the back is pulled, it will move and launch Joker. Above this area is another brown arch with a large picture of The Joker's head at the top. The funhouse is mostly coloured with Harley Quinn's red/black colourscheme, but also has Riddler and Joker's purple and green (and white in Joker's case) worked in. Grey, brown, and dark tan are also used in different areas for roller coaster tracks, arches, a base, and such. A batcycle for Batman, which is two wheels using a few Technic elements to give it an area for Batman to sit, a fin in the back, and handelbars to control it. Background The scene depicted in the set is not based on any particular scene from the Batman franchise. However, the set description suggests that The Riddler has teamed up with The Joker and Harley Quinn and captured Robin. Batman uses the a batcycle to reach their funhouse and rescue Robin from being lowered into a barrel of fish, possibly a reference to Joker's pirhanas from Batman: The Animated Series. Notes * It will come with two Riddler heads and hats. * This is the second set to include Batman and Robin in the same set. The other being 6860 The Batcave. LEGO.com Description Minifigures included Comic 6857 comic.png 6857 comic-2.jpg 6857 comic-3.png 6857 comic-4.png Gallery 6857-2.jpg 6857 alt2.png|Side view. 6857_alt3.png|Harley's Cart. 6857-5.jpg|Moving floor 6857-6.jpg|Trap door. 6857 back of box.jpg|Back of box. 6857 catalog.png 6857 Intructions.png Category:Sets released in 2011 Category:6000 Sets Category:DC Universe